


Together.

by Cebras



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cebras/pseuds/Cebras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke at Kane and Abby's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: an AU of your [text post about the kabby wedding](http://damnitjaha.tumblr.com/post/114341306668/but-like-i-really-want-kane-and-abbys-wedding-to)  
> Edited by Allison  
> Follow us on [tumblr](http://damnitjaha.tumblr.com)

When Abby told her she was dating Marcus Kane, Clarke thought it was a joke. It had to be - after all Kane was her late father’s best friend. They had been close since meeting in high school.

  
She’d even thought it was a joke when her mother showed her the new diamond ring that adorned her left ring finger several months later- not even two years after Jake’s passing.

But, as she stood outside the church doors greeting guests with a small (definitely forced) smile wearing a maid-of-honor dress, Clarke was forced to realize that this was anything but a joke. Her mother was going to marry Marcus Kane. Abby would have a new husband and Clarke would have a new stepfather.

Logically, Clarke understood no one could ever replace Jake in her mother’s heart. But she couldn’t shake the overwhelming sense of sadness and dread that came with this major change in her life. She didn’t dare talk to her mother about it because no matter how upset she was about this marriage, her mother was happy, and there was no way Clarke was willing to ruin that. Having always been able to talk to her mother about anything, the fissure between them left Clarke feeling lonely and dejected.

“Clarke!” Jackson’s familiar smile pulled her out of her trance. One of Abby’s oldest friends at the hospital, Jackson is essentially family to Clarke. “So, ready for the big day? A long time coming, I think.”

“I am very happy for my mom,” Clarke answered almost robotically. It was a line she had practiced multiple times, knowing it was the only way she’d be able to make it sound remotely genuine. “Kane is a good guy.”

“Well I’d better get inside,” he told her after pulling her into a quick embrace.

“Enjoy the ceremony!” she called after, only to catch a familiar form in the corner of her eye.

“I’m impressed,” Bellamy smirked. “That fake little smile of yours didn’t even falter once.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she rolled her eyes and returned her focus to shaking hands with the next person entering the church.  
A warm hand fell on the small of her back.

“Let’s take a walk,” he whispered into her ear.

“Can’t. I have to greet everyone who comes in, and then it’ll be time to start,” she argued.

“Everyone is pretty much already in there and we have half an hour before we have to walk down the aisle,” he said, throwing in a wink.

Bellamy had entered Kane’s (and therefore Clarke’s) life when he was assigned to his precinct. According to Kane, Bellamy was the most promising detective to walk through the doors and would take over as Captain the second Kane retired. Lacking any kids of his own, Kane took both Bellamy and his little sister Octavia under his wing. Joint holidays and dinners between Kane and the Blakes are frequent occurrences.

It had been no surprise when he asked Bellamy to be his best man one night while watching a baseball game. Kane had simply asked “you know you’re my best man, right?”

Bellamy stuttered out with as much bravado as he could manage choking on his beer, “If- if you want me to.”

Well- maybe it was no surprise to everyone except Bellamy.

Clarke let Bellamy wrap his arm around her shoulder and lead her away from the church. With Kane and Abby spending so much time together after Jake’s passing, she and the Blake siblings grew close. They helped her through the pain of losing a parent, having lost their mother years ago. She was close with both of them, but in different ways. Octavia was her best friend when she needed a girl’s day, or after a break up, or when she wanted to go out drinking. Bellamy was her best friend when she needed to talk, or wanted to go to an art festival, or when she wanted to go out drinking. Okay - they were both very fun to get drunk with.

It was obvious now which Blake she needed most.

“You know you’re being irrational,” he told her as they walked down the sidewalk.

“I just miss my dad,” she said honestly, looking up at him. It was the first time she said those words out loud since Abby broke the news about Kane- afraid if she uttered them the stream of emotions would flood.

“You’re never going to stop. Mom died almost fifteen years ago and I miss her everyday,” he said.

“You could at least lie,” she muttered, sitting on a bench.

“Kane is a great guy, Clarke,” he told her sitting on the bench next to her. “He and Abby are good for each other.”

“You don’t have to sell him to me, Bellamy,” she huffed in annoyance. “I’ve heard it all. He’s captain of the police force. He’s won award after award. He’s this, he’s that. I really don’t care. All that matters is he puts my mother first, which he does.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I miss my dad.”

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” he said slowly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Because I know you’re smart enough to know that no one can ever replace Jake. He’s always going to be your dad and your mom is always going to love him. But she also loves Kane and that’s not a bad thing.”

“It just feels like everyone is forgetting him, you know?” she tried to explain. “It’s only been two years since he died and they’re already moving on. It’s too fast for me to keep up.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out in a frustrated huff. His eyes dart around as if he’s looking for someone to jump out and catch him. “I’m not supposed to tell you this,” he said, his dark eyes serious. “But I think it’s going to help.” Clarke raises an eyebrow to signal for him to continue. “Kane has this whole slideshow set up for the reception. Kind of like a thank you to your dad. I thought it was a little weird, but he said that without Jake he wouldn’t have met Abby. He said that without Jake, and I quote because I’m not this fucking sappy, ‘without Jake I wouldn’t have the best thing in my life and I think that a least deserves a thank you slideshow at my wedding reception’. It’s basically just a bunch of pictures of the four of you and-”

Clarke had her arms around him before he could finish explaining- she wanted to be surprised. His arms wrapped around her waist and he chuckled into her hair.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck.

“If you don’t act surprised I’ll have to kill you,” he threatens.

“I will,” she promised, standing up and pulling him with her.

They began the walk back to the church and made it with only a few minutes to spare. Clarke and Bellamy made up the entirety of the wedding party, so when they walked into the church the only other person waiting was her mother.

Abby looked beautiful dressed in a simple white tea length gown and clutching a bouquet of blue peonies.

“Ready?” She laughed nervously.

Clarke pulled away from Bellamy and pulled her mother into a tight hug. “Dad would be so happy, mom.”

Abby’s arms went slack for a moment before tightening even more than they had a moment ago. “I would like to think so.”

When she pulled away, Clarke saw tears gathered in her mother’s eyes. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe them away. “Octavia worked hard on that makeup,” Clarke joked. “Don’t piss her off.”

Abby laughed and pushed her off so she could turn and take a moment for herself. Clarke returned to Bellamy’s side grabbing the matching bouquet of peonies that sat on a side table by the hall’s doors. He smiled down at her, tucking the same stray curl that had run loose before behind her ear.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

The music started playing only a moment later and Clarke’s heart started racing.

“Ready?” Bellamy asked, raising an eyebrow and offering her his arm.

With only a nod as an answer, she slipped her shaking hand through the crook of his arm.

“Together,” he whispered, squeezing the hand clutching his arm.

“Together,” she replied with a small smile.

The doors opened and the crowd of people turned their heads to look at them as the stepped through the threshold. They slowly walked down the red-carpeted aisle. People smiled and snapped pictures as if they were celebrities walking an actual red carpet.

“You know,” Bellamy whispered, ducking his head ever so slightly so only she could hear. “If you play your cards right, we could walk down the aisle again if you know what I mean.”

She chanced a glance at him only to find him waggling his eyebrows at her and she couldn’t help but snort and smack him in the chest with her bouquet, ignoring the looks that came from their audience. He laughed at her as they split, him going to stand by Kane and she going to stand by where her mother would.

With Bellamy standing across from her as Kane and Abby pledged their lives to one another, Clarke knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
